The American Society of Pharmacognosy has scheduled its 1992 Annual Meeting for July 26, 1992 through July 31, 1992, in Williamsburg, Virginia. The meeting is expected to attract 300 to 400 attendees who are primarily scientists involved in natural products research from the U.S. and other countries. The Society has chosen "Drugs of Abuse" as one of two major symposia topics for the meeting and is requesting support for this symposium. Four speakers, who are major researchers in their areas, have been invited to make presentations on topics including the social and political implications of drug abuse, the analytical and forensic toxicology issues related to drugs of abuse, elucidation of the cocaine receptor, and studies to define the opiate and marijuana receptors. The objectives of the symposium are to educate attendees concerning forefront research in the field, to motivate them to address their expertise to such scientific problems, and to provide potential contacts with researchers already in the field. In addition to the four speakers, contributed papers concerning drugs of abuse will be organized into one paper session and one poster session and highlighted appropriately. Papers from the symposium will be published in a special volume of The Journal of Natural Products.